


Yah! Stop ignoring me!

by aikawaradzu



Category: SHINee
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, Genderswap, Humor, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian, богическая Гибуни, дурак Ким Джонхён, пэйринг драмы
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:48:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25522363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aikawaradzu/pseuds/aikawaradzu
Summary: Гибун должно быть сильно напортачила в своей прошлой жизни. Как иначе объяснить, почему Джонхён упорно продолжает не замечать её, а лучший друг гей любит футбол больше, чем шопинг, она не знала.
Relationships: Choi Minho/Lee Taemin, Kim Gwiboon/Kim Jonghyun, choi minho & kim gwiboon
Kudos: 1





	Yah! Stop ignoring me!

**Author's Note:**

> Это перевод одноимённого фанфика авторства hongjinri, но, к сожалению, оригинальный текст более не доступен на жж :(

Всем нравилась Гибун, ну а ей было приятно всеобщее внимание. И всё было бы идеально, если бы один блондинчик тоже знал о её существовании. В другой ситуации девушка бы плевать хотела на подобную мелочь, если бы сама не была по уши влюблена в этого парня вот уже третий год. Что, в общем-то, и привело ко всей этой драме.

Гибун просто не понимала: у неё было отличное чувство юмора, фигура, о которой можно было только мечтать, и вообще она была просто богически сногсшибательной и чертовски умной девушкой. Ладно, она не была _такой_ уж и умной, но у неё была фотографическая память, если дело касалось танцев Girls’ Generation. Короче говоря, она была и д е а л ь н о й. И все те взгляды, которыми её обычно провожали парни, были лишь подтверждением этому.

Но, увы и ах, Джонхён всё равно не замечал всего этого. Хуже того, он даже не удосужился запомнить её имя, хоть она и здоровалась с ним каждое утро. Гибун недоумевала, как он вообще умудрился поступить в колледж. Что сложного в том, чтобы запомнить состоящее из двух слогов имя? Хотя, кто знает, может ей следует сменить его на ещё более короткое. Ки, например.

_Заметка на будущее: назвать нашего ребёнка односложным именем, если мы поженимся._

Гул, стоящий в столовой, только так давил на уши: скрип отодвигавшихся стульев, звон посуды, несмолкавший галдёж студентов… Гибун устроилась через три стола от Джонхёна, который сидел один и что-то записывал в своей тетрадке. То, как он покусывал карандаш и облизывал губы, вызывало у неё лёгкое хихиканье.

Всё, что бы он ни делал, заставляло её сердце трепетать и совершать невероятные кульбиты. Даже если бы он ковырял в носу, Гибун всё равно замирала бы от восхищения. К слову, а не вызывало ли у него неудобство подобное занятие? Ведь его ноздри были разного размера. Гибун на мгновение задумалась: получалось ли у него вообще засунуть в нос свои пальцы?

Да-да, Гибун знала, как был сложен его нос. Ещё она выяснила, что Джонхён был амбидекстром – он одинаково владел обеими руками; у него было более десятка разных серёжек, он носил линзы, обладал самой сексуальной "блядской дорожкой" внизу живота и отдавал предпочтение четырём брендам нижнего белья. Спасибо её отныне любимой зеркалке, что Гибун подарили на день рождения и которой она совершенно не стеснялась пользоваться в своё удовольствие. Минхо вечно её запугивал тем, что на неё запросто могли подать в суд за сталкерство. Но Гибун нравилось верить, что счастье в неведении. 

Ей просто нравилось делать более художественные фотографии Джонхёна, и что с того? Лучше было бы, если бы тот был без футболки. Или вообще голым.

_Заметка на будущее: узнать, был ли Джонхён поклонником всяких извращённых штучек._

Правда, её камера, вся обклеенная розовыми стразами, резко выделялась бы в столовой, поэтому Гибун достала свой телефон, дабы начать снимать Джонхёна, пока тот был увлечён своей писаниной. Жалко, что камера на телефоне так ужасно увеличивала изображение, иначе Гибун смогла бы разглядеть, что именно он там пишет.

\- Ты, что, теперь и видео снимаешь? – раздался позади чей-то ошарашенный голос.

\- Не так громко, Минхо, – зарычала на него Гибун. – Он же тебя услышит.

В это же мгновение Джонхён поднял голову и почесал кончик носа карандашом. Минхо уставился на него совершенно бесцеремонно, на что Джонхён в недоумении изогнул брови. Гибун с усердием начала изображать, будто она с кем-то активно переписывается. 

\- Чхве Минхо, может, ты уже опустишь свой зад на стул, – прошипела она сквозь зубы, испепеляя его при этом взглядом.

\- Успокойся, женщина, - Минхо закатил глаза и кинул свой рюкзак на соседний стул.

\- Я бы и не кипятилась, если бы кое-кто не опоздал так грубо на целых полчаса. Что, опять пялился на чужие хозяйства в раздевалке после тренировки?

\- Если я гей, это ещё не значит, что я буду «пялиться» на всех подряд, – Минхо вновь закатил глаза. – Кроме того, если бы я так горел желанием увидеть здоровый член, то заглянул бы себе в штаны, спасибо.

\- Штаны хоть не жмут?

Минхо пододвинул поднос Гибун к себе поближе и зачерпнул картофельное пюре с овощной подливкой.

\- Напомни, почему мы с тобой вообще дружим?

\- Потому что ты любишь меня и восхищаешься мной, боготворишь воздух, которым я дышу, и землю, по которой хожу.

Минхо постучал вилкой по нижней губе, старательно изображая задумавшийся вид.

\- Нет, я уверен, что дело не в этом.

\- Потому что Хичоль-оппа пытался поцеловать и завалить тебя в десятом классе, а я притворилась твоей девушкой и врезала ему между ног.

Минхо потёр свой нос.

\- Ах, да, точно. Надо было дать Хичоль-хёну тогда. Лучше бы я испытал немного боли, чем был обязан тебе своим спасением до конца своих дней. Это же просто ужас – быть твоим лучшим другом. Если бы я только мог повернуть время вспять, - закончил он, содрогаясь всем телом.

\- Ты, придурок! – крикнула Гибун, ударив Минхо по руке. И тут же покраснела от стыда, когда заметила, что Джонхён, да и все люди в столовой, уставились на неё.

Ухмыляясь, Минхо показал ей язык и подмигнул Джонхёну.

\- Да, о всемогущая Гибун?

\- Не строй глазки. А то сделаешь ещё Джонхён-оппу геем, - ответила та сердито, бросая осторожный взгляд в сторону названого парня, и тут же воскликнула. - Господи, он разговаривает с какой-то страхолюдиной!

Девушка в кружевном платье, чьи ореховые волосы были заплетены в простые хвостики, стояла у столика, за которым сидел Джонхён. Она была довольно низенького роста, даже на каблуках, а судя по гитаре, что была у девушки за спиной, Гибун справедливо решила, что та тоже училась на факультете музыки. Она просто источала невинность и наивность всем своим видом. Но, несмотря на это, всё равно была страшилищем в глазах Гибун.

\- Я совершенно точно уверен, что Ли Чжи Ын вовсе не страхолюдина, – Минхо был немного озадачен. – Она первокурсница. Нравится практически всем в моей команде.

\- Что только подтверждает, какая она уродина, - ответила Гибун, не услышав в том достойных причин.

\- Ты тоже нравишься всем в моей команде. Парни только и говорят, какая у тебя «упругая попка».

\- Сначала ты говоришь, что я ужасная подруга, теперь ты говоришь, что я – уродка. И ты ещё называешь себя моим лучшим другом?

\- Ну, я же люблю тебя и восхищаюсь тобой, боготворю воздух, которым ты дышишь, и землю, по которой ходишь, - процитировал Минхо её же слова и утащил ещё еды с тарелки Гибун.

\- Я бы хотела, чтобы Джонхён-оппа поговорил со мной, - надулась та.

Минхо погладил её по голове.

\- Может, ему больше нравятся невинные и милые девушки?

Гибун тут же оживилась, чем напугала Минхо до чёртиков. Он знал, что его подруга была подвержена частой смене настроений – от просто плохого до ужасного и невыносимого приступа бешенства, с готовностью убивать всех на своём пути. Поэтому, наблюдая сейчас улыбку на её лице после своего нечаянно брошенного замечания, он с ужасом ожидал дальнейших событий. Это было поистине зловещим предзнаменованием.

\- Минхо, хороший мой, а ведь ты прав, – проверещала она, буквально светясь изнутри. – Если Джонхён хочет невинную милашку, он её получит. А значит, нас ожидает шопинг для полного преображения.

\- Нет.

\- Оппа, - захныкала Гибун, выставляя свою грудь напоказ. – Милый, ну не будь букой.

\- Во-первых, мы с тобой одного возраста, поэтому нет никакой нужды в том, чтобы звать меня «оппа». Во-вторых, если ты до сих пор не заметила, я гей и у меня уже есть бойфренд. И, в-третьих, у меня иммунитет на все твои женские штучки, так что не нужно так старательно выпрыгивать из лифчика.

Гибун вздохнула и облокотилась на спинку своего стула.

\- Отлично. А я-то думала, что наша дружба хоть что-то да значит для тебя. Наивная дурочка.

Она склонила голову, всхлипнула пару раз и закрыла лицо руками. Минхо впечатал в лицо ладонь, тяжело вздыхая: он ненавидел, когда Гибун притворялась плачущей. Она уже устраивала подобную сцену в одиннадцатом классе, когда он отказался разрешить ей постричь ему волосы. В конце концов, он, конечно же, сдался, и проходил потом всё лето в шапках. Его мать, к счастью, ничего не заподозрила – благослови господь её наивность.

Но на этот раз он отрастит-таки свои яйца и будет мужиком до последнего – Чхве Минхо не позволит манипулировать собой. Может быть, он и гей, но он ненавидел шопинг больше всего остального на всей этой грешной земле.

Поэтому он игнорировал её потуги и продолжал спокойно есть йогурт, стащив его, опять же, с подноса Гибун. Та, глянув сквозь пальцы, заныла ещё громче, заставляя невольных прохожих кидать на Минхо неодобрительные взгляды. 

\- Гибун, что случилось? – спросила её подружка Николь, приобнимая «страдалицу» за плечи.

\- Минхо ненавидит меня, - продолжала якобы плакать та, пряча лицо у шеи Николь. – Он сказал, что я просто отвратительная подруга и вообще уродина.

Николь ахнула, а Минхо подавился своим персиковым йогуртом.

\- Чхве Минхо, и какой ты после этого порядочный мужчина? – прошипела девушка, обнимая Гибун ещё крепче. – Всё хорошо, милая, я с тобой.

\- Да она же притворяется. 

Гибун сотряслась в рыданиях пуще прежнего.

\- Ох, ну ты и придурок, - ответила ему Николь, закатывая глаза.

\- Ладно, - вскрикнул со злостью Минхо, кинув ложку на поднос, - я поведу тебя по магазинам, чёрт возьми.

Гибун тут же скинула с себя руки Николь и, наклонившись через стол, сгребла Минхо в поистине медвежьи объятия. Ни Николь, ни Минхо не могли понять скорость, с которой та сменила гнев на милость.

\- Оппа, ты лучший! – проворковала девушка, целуя Минхо в щёку, прежде чем сбежать из столовой. – Не забудь привести завтра Тэмина тоже!

\- Да твою же мать, мы одного возраста! – обречённо прокричал он ей в ответ. – Прекрати называть меня «оппа»!

Джонхён и Чжи Ын недоумённо уставились на него.

\- Это всё ты виноват, Ким Джонхён, – прошипел Минхо, закинул рюкзак за спину и пулей вылетел из помещения.

♔

Спустя девять часов беспрерывной беготни по магазинам они, наконец, обосновались у Гибун в комнате. Не будем показывать пальцем на ту сумасшедшую, что подняла всех в восемь утра и продержала в торговом центре до самого закрытия. Минхо даже не дождался положенного ему за все свои страдания обеда. «Это напрасная трата времени, сладкий. Лучше мы зайдём вон в тот магазин», – Гибун была непоколебима в своём коварстве.

Его руки заметно дрожали, когда он открывал уже пятую банку американо, сразу делая большой глоток. Минхо читал где-то, что слишком большая доза кофеина может грозить летальным исходом, но лучше он подохнет от этой самой передозировки, чем проведёт ещё один день в обществе Гибун во время её шопинг-марафона.  
Он не понимал удовольствия от покупки кофточки всех известных человечеству цветов или за каким чёртом ей обязательно нужны эти дизайнерские 15 сантиметровые шпильки, на которых она даже ходить нормально не в состоянии. Гибун же в ответ обижалась за его неспособность отличить брюки прямого и свободного кроя. Штаны оставались штанами и неважно, как они были сшиты, – такова была философия Минхо.

Слава небесным силам, он взял с собой Тэмина. Тот оказался сообразительным и притащил с собой домашние сэндвичи. Жаль только, что он знал, как отчаянно Минхо не любит сыр, поэтому схомячил все бутеры в одиночку. 

Предатель.

Кому-то нужно преподать урок сегодня ночью.

Благополучно переодевшись в первый комплект, Гибун шагнула в комнату и покрутилась. 

\- Ну, как вам? 

\- Ох, нуна, ты выглядишь изумительно, – искренне ответил Тэмин. Гибун тут же заулыбалась. Естественно, она была неотразимой, даже надев такие убогие и простецкие вещи.

\- На тебе, что, пуш-ап? – скучающе спросил Минхо, обыскивая прикроватную тумбочку Гибун на предмет спасительного шоколадного печенья для экстренных случаев. – Спорю, что Чжи Ын не носит подобное бельё.

\- Иначе моя грудь выглядит совсем плоской! – возразила Гибун. – Я выгляжу как… Да как Тэмин.

Тэмин тут же обхватил себя за «несуществующую» грудь. Минхо прикинул, как бы тот смотрелся в розовой юбке Гибун и блондинистом парике.

\- К чёрту лифчик! – в итоге решительно воскликнул он.

Гибун никогда и не подумала бы, сколько усилий требуется, чтобы выглядеть, как незаурядная дурнушка. Она всегда считала, что тихони просто надевали на себя первую попавшуюся в шкафу вещь – это бы объясняло тот факт, почему они считали хорошей идеей сочетать полоску с цветочным принтом. Увы, это было недопустимо.

Но если так она могла, наконец, добиться внимания обожаемого ею Джонхёна, Гибун воспользуется этой возможностью. И вот она, в обычной серой юбке, как у школьницы, огромной оправе (без линз) и в самых убогих балетках на свете, стояла в библиотеке у полок с корейской литературой.

Джонхён спал, уткнувшись в страницы учебника. Разве что слюни не пускал на отмеченные маркером страницы. Гибун подумала, что это была самая милейшая картина, которую она когда-либо видела – она даже не удержалась и сделала фото на память. Рядом со спящим были ещё книги: «Квантовая физика. Углублённый курс», «Теория рассеяния», «Квантовая теория поля» - гласили названия на корешках.  
Джонхён был не только красавчиком, да при фигуре, он был ещё и умным. Просто мечта, а не мужчина. Ну вот что в нём может не нравиться?

«Бедняжка. Должно быть, учил всю ночь», - подумала Гибун, растроганная сим фактом.

В тот момент, когда она собралась уже накинуть ему на плечи свой кардиган, Джонхён дёрнулся, просыпаясь – немного слюны засохло у правого уголка его рта, а его платиновые волосы были чуть всклокочены и торчали в разные стороны. И даже так Гибун смотрела на него с обожанием.

\- Ох, Джонхён-оппа, привет, – прощебетала она. – Выспался? 

\- М, привет, – сонно ответил тот, запинаясь. – Джинни? 

\- Гибун, но, если хочешь, можешь звать меня Джинни.

\- Хм, тебе нужна моя помощь с чем-то, Джинни? – спросил Джонхён, вытирая рот. Сердце Гибун сделало сальто у неё в груди.

\- Я тут подумала, может, ты мог бы помочь мне с… квантовой физикой? – сказала она, указывая на его учебники.

\- Квантовой… физикой?

\- Ну да, знаешь, – Гибун снова бросила взгляд на книги, – теория рассеяния там, да и прочая муть? 

Джонхён только моргнул.

\- Эй, Джонхён! – внезапно воскликнул Джинки. – Да ты обслюнявил все мои книги!

\- Я уж было думал, что ты там заблудился по дороге в уборную, – возразил тот беззлобно. – Я даже начал читать твои учебники. До смерти скучно.

\- У меня слабый желудок, ты же знаешь. И не смей оскорблять мою вечную любовь к квантовой физике! – пробурчал Джинки. – Ох, привет, Гибун!

Его лицо тут же озарила улыбка. Гибун же могла поклясться, что кровь отлила от её лица. Все знали, что у Джинки был жуткий краш на неё, а она игнорировала его с тех самых пор, как он позвал её на свидание год назад. Не то чтобы он был ей так уж и неприятен, но те хайку, что он присылал ей на мыло каждый божий день, поистине пугали. Особенно, если там встречались такие строчки, как «да ты моя MVP», «я зову тебя баб _о_ чкой» или «наш r равен π».

_Как это вообще понимать? Наш радиус равен числу "пи"?_

Минхо сравнил хайку Джинки с её страстью снимать на камеру Джонхёна. Гибун решила, что Минхо просто завидовал.

\- Привет, Джинки-оппа. А я и не знала, что вы дружите.

Джинки приобнял Джонхёна за плечи и с явной гордостью выпятил грудь вперёд. 

\- Да мы просто не разлей вода с тех самых пор, как нам исполнилось по пять лет, – он выпятил растопыренную ладонь прямо в лицо Гибун. Та чуть не обделалась. 

\- Ах, да, ей нужен кто-то, чтобы подтянуть её в квантовой физике, – подал голос Джонхён. – Я знаю, что ты по уши в делах, чувак, но… 

\- Нет, я помогу ей, – запротестовал тот. – За бесплатно, естественно.

\- Круто. И, прости, но я уже и так опоздал на репетицию с Эмбер. Обед в 12, Джинкс.

Джонхён даже не взглянул на неё, пока собирал свои вещи и побрёл прочь из библиотеки.

\- Ты знала, что квантовую физику также называют квантовой механикой или теорией квантовых частиц? Это часть физики, которая отвечает за математическое объяснение корпускулярно-волнового дуализма, а также взаимодействие материи и энергии, – Джинки улыбнулся и похлопал по стулу рядом.

Эта белиберда звучала бы в разы сексуальнее, скажи её Джонхён.

\- Да ладно…

Гибун, полностью разбитой, оставалось лишь сесть рядом с Джинки.

\- У тебя, что, был секс в библиотеке? – сходу спросил Минхо.

Гибун не ответила, неуклюже опустившись на стул в Старбаксе. Минхо изогнул бровь, продолжив листать в телефоне результат прошедшего футбольного матча. Затянувшуюся тишину нарушил Тэмин, с шумом хлебнув свой латте.

\- Вы знали, что квантовую физику ещё называют квантовой механикой или теорией квантовых частиц? – начала Гибун. – Это та часть физики, которая отвечает за математическое объяснение корпускулярно-волнового дуализма, а также взаимодействие материи и энергии.

\- А теперь ещё раз и понятным мне языком, – ответил Минхо.

\- Это значит, что Джонхён-оппа отшил меня и оставил с Джинки-оппой, который вдалбливал в меня квантовую физику до самого обеда. Он даже научил меня, как собирать кубик рубика.

\- Ну вот, теперь ты будешь знать хоть что-то полезное, – Минхо по-прежнему не отрывался от экрана своего телефона. 

\- Моя специальность затрагивает углублённое изучение английского, ага. Я ни черта не знаю о физике, не говоря уже о квантовой.

\- А куда Джонхён-хён смылся? – решил спросить Тэмин, опасаясь, как бы Гибун не выцарапала Минхо глаза.

\- На репетицию с Эмбер, – фыркнула Гибун. Да как Джонхён решил, что компания какой-то там пацанки будет лучше? Эмбер даже не могла нормально разговаривать на корейском. Хотя, судя по всему, у Джонхёна самого были проблемы, раз он так и не смог запомнить её имя.

\- Эмбер-нуна классная, – просиял Тэмин. – Она самая крутая девчонка из всех, что я встречал. Мы ходили по магазинам на прошлой неделе. И она довольно близка с Джонхён-хёном.

\- Да что ты… – губы Гибун затронула зловещая ухмылка.

Минхо тут же поднял на неё глаза, левой пяткой почувствовав резкую смену её настроения. Гибун смотрела на него своими кошачьими глазами, в которых горел зловещий огонёк. Она напоминала сейчас гепарда, готового растерзать беззащитную газель, ну или Минхо, в данном случае.

\- Нет, – сурово сказал Минхо. – Я тебе не какая-то подружка, которую можно таскать с собой по магазинам.

\- Но ты ведь гей! Ты должен любить шопинг! Все геи - фэшионисты! Это так же логично, как и один плюс один равно двум!

\- И правда, как это я забыл. Вот глупый. Пошли прогуляемся и непременно купим те розовые вырви глаз чулки в сеточку и юбочки из кожзама.

\- Ты гей, а не шлюхан-трансвестит, придурок.

\- А я не против прогуляться по магазинам, – подал голос Тэмин.

Гибун буквально выпрыгнула со своего места и потащила Минхо за руку.

\- Ура, шопинг-марафон! Минхо платит!

Минхо мёртвой хваткой вцепился в дверной косяк, благополучно наплевав на уставившиеся на него взгляды. Тэмин же покорно последовал за Гибун и помог отцепить его пальцы от двери.  
Предатель.

♔

\- Что-то мне подсказывает, что лучше вернуть это обратно в секс-шоп на полку с другими штучками для любителей бдсм, – Минхо критически рассматривал чёрный кожаный ремень с шипами.

Гибун обрызгала свои волосы ещё одним слоем лака, поправляя выбивающиеся пряди пальцами.

\- Это Николь. Не трогай.

\- Разврат. Теперь понятно, почему Чинун говорит, что она просто бешенная в постели.

\- Эй! – Гибун кинула в него пустой баллончик. – Не смей так выражаться о моей подруге. Лучше скажи, как я выгляжу? 

\- Словно кто-то сдох у тебя на голове. О, ещё звонила Шер – просила вернуть ей штаны. Какого чёрта, Гибун, неужели тебе было просто жизненно необходимо выливать себе на голову тонну лака для волос? – Минхо открыл настежь окно, иначе бы просто задохнулся.

\- Это рок-н-ролл, – девушка закатила глаза. – И только не говори мне, что ты серьёзно пойдёшь в _этом_. Мы же идём на концерт!

Гибун с ужасом уставилась на друга – Минхо был одет в обычные серые джинсы, белую футболку-поло и хайкеры. Его идеально уложенные волосы дополняли картину. Он словно сошёл с обложки Космо. Гибун же вполне могла зайти за вторую Кэти Пэрри в своей майке цвета фуксии, безбожно обтягивающих джинсах и браслетах с шипами. Она угробила минимум две подводки, пока рисовала себе глаза. 

Джонхён скакал по сцене, держа гитару в одной руке, а микрофон в другой, подбадриваемый возгласами публики. Его волосы торчали во все стороны, будто он только что встал с кровати, но Гибун невероятно заводил его внешний вид. А то, как задиралась его майка с каждым новым прыжком, открывая вид на более интересные места, только больше кружило голову девушке. 

Гибун двигалась в такт музыке, размахивая руками и игнорируя пульсирующую боль в ногах – чёртовы шпильки. Минхо, удобно устроившийся в углу, всеми силами пытался не замечать её и, щуря глаза в темноте, уставился в телефон, отслеживая ход сегодняшнего матча.

Минхо просто не знал, как нужно наслаждаться рок-музыкой, решила Гибун.

Попасть в зал на выступление не составило труда, но чтобы пробраться в гримёрки – нужно было постараться. Гибун, конечно, знала, что группа Джонхёна пользовалась популярностью у них в колледже, но она даже представить не могла, что их будет караулить _такая_ толпа народу.

\- Эмбер такая классная! – взвизгнула какая-то девица. – Я бы стала лесби ради неё!

\- Она дотронулась до моей руки! – вторила ей другая.

И тут же все вокруг начали громко воздыхать, отчаянно кивая и описывая Эмбер ещё тонной разных эпитетов.

_Эмбер? Да плевать на вашу Эмбер!_

Когда дверь в раздевалку распахнулась, являя миру растрёпанную блондинистую голову, все словно с катушек слетели – заорали ультразвуком, завертелись и потянули руки, в надежде урвать лакомый кусочек. В итоге, Эмбер, чьи губы тронула довольная улыбка, утащили в толпу.

\- Оппа, - пропела Гибун, как только нашла Джонхёна.

Тот просто напросто застыл.

\- Гибун? Помнишь меня? – спросила она, и Джонхён напрягся ещё больше. – Джинни, ну, девушка в библиотеке. 

\- Ах, да, Джинни. Ты ищешь Джинки-хёна?

Гибун понадеялась, что на этот раз неуклюжий Джинки запер себя в туалете в библиотеке.

\- Джонги, – проворковала какая-то девица. 

Она была высокой, хорошо слаженной блондинкой. Может, Джонхён испытывал слабость к блондинкам? Может, Гибун следует тоже покрасить волосы?

Пока Гибун представляла себя с новым цветом волос, подошедшая девушка обвила свои ручонки вокруг шеи Джонхёна, оттиснула его к стене и выбила из его лёгких весь воздух, навалившись на него грудью. Гибун еле удержалась, дабы не засунуть свои 15-ти сантиметровые каблуки ей в задницу.

\- Привет, Джесс, – поздоровался Джонхён, когда снова смог дышать. 

\- Ты был просто неподражаем! – девушка продолжила тискать его в своих объятиях, и от внимательного взгляда Гибун не ускользнул тот факт, как его ладони сползли чуть пониже её спины, почти касаясь её задницы.

Джессика была одной из тех девушек, которые могли легко посоревноваться за звание модели "Vogue" – но сейчас, в её безбожно коротком платье, девушке больше подошла бы роль одной из плэйгёрл. Парням нравились девчонки в откровенном мини. Но Гибун всё же надеялась, что Джонхён будет думать не тем, что у него в штанах, а головой – в том, что у парня был сейчас стояк, девушка не сомневалась.

\- Привет, красотка, – раздался шёпот Эмбер у самого уха, и Гибун подпрыгнула от неожиданности. Эмбер совершенно не стесняясь приобняла её за талию. – Джонг, познакомишь с подружкой? 

Это было… неожиданно.

\- Она одна из подопечных Джинки, – ответил Джонхён с нескрываемым удивлением. 

\- А ты вкусно пахнешь, – продолжила Эмбер, наклоняясь чуть ближе. 

\- Эй, Лю Эмбер, – прокричал Джинки с другого конца коридора и ускорил шаг. – А ну отойди от моей девушки!

_Девушки?_

\- Тыковка, ты как? – Джинки освободил Гибун из цепких рук похитительницы его вишенки.

_Что?_

\- Ам, оппа, я не твоя девушка, – ответила Гибун, в ступоре.

Глаза Джинки стали размером с маленькие блюдца. Ухмылка Эмбер стала ещё шире. Джонхён всеми силами старался держать себя в руках. Джессика до сих пор потиралась о его бедро. Минхо был неизвестно где.

\- Но, тыковка, у нас же было свидание в библиотеке. Я даже позволил тебе потрогать свой кубик рубика. 

\- Это ты так своё хозяйство называешь, а, Джинки? – спросила Эмбер, чем заставила того покраснеть. 

\- Ааа, я… Я лесби. 

Сердце Джинки только что разбилось на миллион маленьких осколков, в то время как хищный оскал вновь озарил лицо Эмбер. Джонхён по-прежнему стоял истуканом.

\- Нет, в смысле, – она взвизгнула, когда Эмбер снова начала распускать руки. – Я асексуалка. Меня не… не привлекают люди. Мне нравятся… щеночки, котята и динозавры.

\- Эй, Гибун! – проорал Минхо с другого конца коридора. – А ну тащи сюда свою тощую задницу! Реал Мадрид играет против Манчестера сегодня. Я лично убью тебя и закопаю на заднем дворе, если пропущу эту игру. 

Гибун тут же побежала за ним. 

\- Пока, Джинни, – прокричал ей вслед Джонхён.

♔

Гибун не была из тех девушек, что легко сдаются, но после одного «свидания» и домогательств она была готова выйти в окно. Либо Джонхён был биполярным, либо она что-то упорно делала не так. Однако, после их последнего общения Гибун выяснила, что тот был неравнодушен к доступным девушкам.

Да такие нравились каждому парню, что уж говорить.

Кроме Минхо, конечно. Ему нравились доступные мальчики. 

Гибун как раз разглядывала своё отражение, надев красное облегающее платье и очередные дизайнерские туфли, и думала о несправедливости этого мира. Даже с пуш-апом её грудь была намного меньше, чем у Джессики, что дико выводило из себя. Она попыталась набить чашечки трусиками, но это не дало никакого эффекта.

Тяжело вздохнув, она решила снова свалиться на голову Минхо. Он ведь всегда ей помогал, значит, поможет и с этим.

\- Ты забыла надеть штаны, – сказал Минхо, едва Гибун переступила через порог его комнаты.

Минхо вывалил на кровать все свои фигурки футболистов и старательно протирал одну из них смоченной в воде тряпкой. Как-то раз Гибун поменяла некоторые статуэтки местами на его стеклянном стеллаже, так Минхо закатил истерику и свалился в обморок в итоге. Гибун нарисовала потом ему на щеке здоровый фаллос своей розовой помадой, сфотографировала и опубликовала фото в сети. Да, были ведь деньки.

\- Это платье, – спокойно ответила девушка, осторожно усаживаясь на стул в его комнате. 

\- Это тебе в магазине так сказали? Милая, да тебя обманули.

\- Ты ничего не смыслишь в женских шмотках, смирись.

\- Не отрицаю, но я точно могу разглядеть твои кружевные трусики от Виктории Сикрет, которые ты купила на летней распродаже.

\- Неважно, – вздохнула Гибун и, закинув ногу на ногу, зыркнула в сторону Минхо. – Одолжи мне свои носки. 

\- Эм, ладно. Они в третьем ящике.

Гибун изогнула свою идеальную бровь и не сдвинулась с места. Минхо закатил глаза на такое поведение и сам достал ей пару белых носков.

\- Нет, мне нужны чёрные носки, которые ты обычно носишь с брюками.

Минхо раздражённо выдохнул и подал ей нужные.

\- Мне нужно две пары.

Парень даже и не подумал ей возражать.

Довольная, Гибун взяла носки и аккуратно засунула обе пары себе в лифчик. Минхо потерял на полу свою челюсть, да и его глаза тоже грозились покатиться за ней следом.

\- Я думал ещё поносить их, – его голос чуть дрожал.

\- Не переживай, я верну их тебе сегодня вечером. 

Минхо скрестил руки и припечатал девушку тяжёлым взглядом.

\- Я отказываюсь носить те вещи, которые были в опасной близости с твоими сиськами или вагиной.

\- Тоже мне, нашлась тут королева драмы. Куплю тебе новые. А теперь, как я выгляжу? – Гибун крутанулась вокруг своей оси.

\- Как девица, которая даст любому за десять баксов.

\- Идеально, как я и хотела, – улыбнулась она. – Увидимся сегодня вечером, оппа!

Гибун покинула его комнату и побежала по лестнице вниз, пока не скрылась за дверью.

\- Да хватит уже звать меня «оппа», шалава! – крикнул ей выбежавший из комнаты Минхо.

Его мать двинула ему затрещину за это.

В это солнечное воскресенье многие студенты собрались у бассейна рядом с главным корпусом. Хоть на Гибун и было больше одежды, чем на всех остальных девушках, что предпочли щеголять в узеньких бикини, она всё равно _выделялась_ на их фоне. Но ей было плевать. 

На что только не пойдёшь ради большой и светлой.

Джонхён, одетый в чёрную майку-алкоголичку и плавательные шорты, разговаривал с Джуном и Кюхёном – оба приходились ему сонбэ. Гибун затянула лифчик покрепче и направилась к ним.

Чуть ли не все поголовно провожали её взглядом – кто-то завистливым, кто-то восхищённым. Внимание льстило ей, ведь Гибун была рождена, чтобы привлекать чужие взгляды. Главное, чтобы шеи не свернули.

\- Привет, оппа, – мило позвала она. Джонхён тут же уставился на её грудь. 

Наконец, хоть какой-то прогресс. Гибун решила проигнорировать, как Джун тоже пожирал её сейчас глазами.

\- Эм, привет… Джинни…

Неужели Джонхён смог запомнить её ненастоящее имя? Маленький шажок к прогрессу в пользу Гибун и огромный – в пользу человечества.

\- Ты будешь плавать сегодня? – спросила она.

\- Лучше я выучу что-нибудь новое из квантовой физики чуть позже, – Джонхён облизал губы и подмигнул ей. 

Хоть Гибун и хотелось прыгать от счастья, ни один мускул не дрогнул на её лице, и она продолжила мило улыбаться. В конце концов, она не просто так прогоняла возможные диалоги с объектом её обожания перед зеркалом всё это время.

\- Ты очень красивая, – неожиданно шепнул ей на ушко Джун. Гибун не знала, имел ли он в виду её грудь или весь внешний вид в целом, ибо он так и не поднял взгляд из выреза её платья.

\- Эм, спасибо?

\- Может, поужинаем сегодня вечером? А потом посмотрим какую-нибудь киношку?

\- Да, хён, дерзайте, – внезапно подал голос Джонхён. – А я пока сыграю с Кюхён-хёном в старкрафт.

Прежде чем Гибун успела что-нибудь возразить на это, Джонхён уже утащил за руку Кюхёна с территории бассейна. Девушка нахмурила свои аккуратные бровки, фыркнула и зыркнула на Джуна, который посмел приобнять её за талию. Подлец, да куда он только тянет свои грабли.

\- Ты бы даже могла остаться на ночь, – продолжил тот горячо шептать Гибун, подёргав бровями с намёком. 

Совершенно не впечатлённая его потугами, Гибун столкнула его в воду и зло зашагала прочь.

Минхо всё ещё полировал свою фигурки, когда Гибун вломилась к нему в комнату, со злобой скинув ненавистные ей туфли и бросая клатч на стол. Прежде чем обратить на неё своё внимание, Минхо удостоверился, что все его «мужчины» идеально стояли на своих местах в стеклянном стеллаже около кровати.

\- Подозреваю, что счастья тебе не привалило.

\- Он решил пойти поиграть с Кюхён-оппой в старкрафт, хотя мог бы трахать _это_ , – Гибун с выражением указала на глубокий вырез своего платья. 

Минхо вздохнул и похлопал по кровати рядом с собой.

\- Радость моя, а ты вообще допускала такую мысль, что, может быть, ему вовсе не интересно?

Всё ещё злясь, Гибун упала на кровать рядом с Минхо и завернулась в одеяло.

\- Как это ему может быть не интересно? Да я же просто лакомый кусочек!

\- Может быть, он гей.

Гибун поперхнулась. 

\- Подумай, – продолжил гнуть свою линию Минхо. – Его лучший друг – Джинки. А ещё он дружит с Эмбер. И предпочитает стирать пальцы о джойстик, а не вдалбливать тебя в ближайшую стену. Кроме того, я думаю, он сохнет по Джинки.

\- Но Джинки-оппа не гей, – как-то вяло возразила Гибун.

\- Ладно, может, он сохнет по Кюхёну. Может, старкрафт кодовое слово для минета?

\- Боги, Минхо, хватит уже топтаться на чужих разрушенных надеждах. Да ты просто самый худший друг на свете. 

Гибун свернулась под одеялом и зарылась головой под подушку.

Минхо прилёг с ней рядом и обнял. 

\- Может, тебе всё же следует обратить внимание на Джинки? Конечно, у него нет шести кубиков пресса или разных ноздрей, но он умный и невероятно милый, а ещё он пишет тебе хайку. Готов поклясться, что у него тоже есть "блядская дорожка".

\- Из тебя ужасная подружка, Минхо, хоть ты и гей, – повторилась Гибун. – Ты ненавидишь шопинг, зовёшь меня шалавой и ты совершенно не умеешь давать дельных советов в сердечных делах.

\- Но ты ведь знаешь, что я люблю тебя и восхищаюсь тобой, боготворю воздух, которым ты дышишь и землю, по которой ходишь. 

Как жаль, что Джонхён – нет.

♔

Понедельник не зря был самым худшим днём в неделе – мало того, что с ним заканчивались такие милые сердцу выходные, так ещё вновь начиналась эта череда унылых дней. В случае Гибун, к примеру, это означало, что ей снова предстояло лишь наблюдать за Джонхёном издалека в столовой, зная, что тот был совершенно в ней не заинтересован. Если вообще не был геем.

Это бы объясняло, почему он с таким усердием вытирал пролившийся суп со штанов Джинки. С каким довольным лицом сидел сам Джинки, будто испытывал сейчас наилучшие мгновения в своей жизни. Ну, или он сидел с таким лицом, потому что суп оказался ужасно горячим. Гибун уже ни в чём не была уверена.

Вздохнув, девушка потыкала ножом свою порцию картошки и гадала, где опять носило Минхо. Она точно прирежет его на этот раз, если тот опять пялился на чужие члены в раздевалке.  
\- Ты опоздал, – сказала она, когда Минхо, наконец, опустился за стол напротив неё.

\- Не признал тебя без своих носков в твоём лифчике, – отшутился он, принимая из её рук вилку.

Гибун лишь надулась.

\- Эй, ну не будь такой. Разве ты не должна сейчас придумывать очередной гениальный план, как заставить Джонхёна снять с тебя трусики? Может, на этот раз тебе следует вырядиться, как женщина-вамп? Уверен, ему понравится.

\- Ты сказал, что он гей и он сохнет по Джинки.

Минхо закатил глаза и, зачерпнув немного картошки, принялся активно жевать.

\- Да откуда мне знать, гей он или нет? Мой гей-радар естественно будет отвратительно ловить нужную волну, если ты постоянно называешь меня худшим геем на свете.

\- Наверное, ты прав. Он точно гей.

\- Тогда вырядись, как секретарша, и завали Джинки.

Гибун вовсе не ответила на этот раз. Вздохнув, Минхо переплёл их пальцы на столе и начал строить дурацкие рожицы, в попытке развеселить подругу.

\- Я в туалет, – поднялась девушка со своего места. – Запрусь в кабинке и захлебнусь в собственных слезах. 

\- Гибун, стой! – крикнул Минхо ей вслед. – Ну не будь ты такой.

Джонхён проводил Гибун взглядом, пока та не скрылась за закрытой дверью. Она выглядела так, будто вот-вот расплачется, и что-то защемило у него в груди. Как раз когда он поднялся со своего места, Минхо внезапно врезался в него, и Джонхён уронил свои тетради и карандаши. 

\- Извини, – промычал Джонхён, собирая свои вещи с пола, прежде чем вылететь из столовой.

\- Эй, ты забыл одну! – позвал Минхо, размахивая чужой тетрадью в воздухе. Но Джонхён его уже не слышал. 

Вздохнув, Минхо открыл тетрадь, дабы выяснить, по какому та была предмету – кто знает, может, у них были одни и те же курсы и он смог бы вернуть её тогда. Но стоило ему прочитать заметки на полях, как он тут же заулыбался.

♔

Джонхён, стоя посреди коридора, остервенело рылся в своём рюкзаке. Завтра у него контрольная по корейской литературе, а если он завалит очередной тест, мать отправит его к дальней тётке, которая жила у чёрта на рогах.

\- Это ищешь? – спросил у него Минхо.

\- Спасибо, – Джонхён потянулся за тетрадкой.

Минхо отказался её отдать.

\- Сначала ответь на один вопрос. Почему ты игнорируешь Гибун?

\- Кого?

\- Высокая, каштановые волосы, носит дурацкие тряпки. Любит фотографировать. 

\- Не припоминаю такую.

Минхо закатил глаза.

\- Если бы ты не исписал её именем все поля в тетради, я бы, так и быть, поверил, что ты не притворяешься тупым.

\- Ладно, допустим, я знаю, кто она такая. Тоже мне, большое дело. 

\- Ты её ненавидишь или что? Быть может, она слишком хороша для тебя? Или чересчур высокая?

\- Я не ненавижу её, – Джонхён был явно озадачен свалившимися на него вопросами.

\- Так она тебе нравится?

\- Я не знаю. К чему вообще этот допрос с пристрастиями?

Минхо страдальчески вздохнул.

\- Просто ответь – да или нет.

\- Ладно, она мне нравится. 

\- Только нравится или?.. 

На мгновение в коридоре повисла тишина. 

\- Чувак, ты прикалываешься? – непонимающе уставился на Минхо Джонхён.

\- Ответь на вопрос, – тот ударил его в плечо и, чёрт, это было больно.

Джонхён прикинул, сколько времени понадобится Минхо, чтобы догнать его, если он сейчас поставит ему подножку и пустится прочь по коридору. Или ему удастся незаметно написать Джинки и попросить его о помощи. Он был точно уверен, что один из его учебников по физике был способен ненадолго, но вырубить звезду футбола, если ударить с правильной силой.

\- Может быть, я в ней заинтересован, – в итоге с опаской ответил он.

\- Хорошо, тогда почему ты её игнорируешь?

\- Ой, ну я не знаю, – зло выпалил Джонхён. – Может, потому что мне не должна нравиться твоя девушка в таком смысле? Серьёзно, чувак, что за фигня?

Минхо потрясённо моргнул.

\- Гибун не моя девушка. Я вообще гей. И у меня есть бойфренд.

\- Оу. 

В коридоре вновь повисло неловкое молчание. Джонхён почти что чувствовал себя виноватым, будто он сказал что-то совершенно некорректное. 

\- Я думал, что вы вместе, особенно если учесть, как она вечно жамкается с тобой. И выставляет свою грудь чуть ли не тебе в лицо. А ты всегда ешь картошку из её тарелки.

\- Да, я просил её перестать домогаться до меня и вечно лезть. Но, серьёзно, мы не пара, она как сестра мне.

\- Это… неожиданно… Но, чувак, ты не выглядишь, будто ты гей.

Минхо не сомневался, что в один прекрасный момент он окосеет, если продолжит с такой же частотой и силой закатывать глаза.

\- Ну прости. Я оставил свои розовые чулки и маечку в стразиках с единорожком дома сегодня.

\- О, ну… Бывает.

\- Ты действительно тупой или как?

Джонхён таки ударил его в грудь и бросился наутёк. Минхо дал ему немного форы, прежде чем догнать и с силой повалить на пол, как самая настоящая звезда футбола. Которой он и был.

♔

Сумка отчаянно свисала с плеча Гибун, пока та брела пустынными дорожками вдоль корпусов колледжа. Она проторчала почти весь вечер в библиотеке, листая учебники для своего реферата по английскому, и неважно, что большую часть этого времени она читала очередные сплетни на страницах её любимых журналов.

К чёрту домашку, если у тебя разбито сердце. К чёрту домашку - с поводом и без.

На одной из скамеек она заметила знакомую фигуру – кепка на пол-лица, руки спрятаны в карманах худи. Каблуки её ботинок отбивали звонкий ритм по асфальту с каждым новым шагом, пока Гибун проходила мимо, намеренно игнорируя Джонхёна.

\- Что, никакого «оппа» сегодня? – удивлённо спросил Джонхён.

\- Ты даже не знаешь, как меня зовут, – Гибун и не подумала остановиться.

\- Джинни, верно?

\- Да, как-то так, – не сдержала смешок она.

\- Эй, Гибун, остановись.

Гибун тут же застыла, и Джонхён быстро нагнал её. 

\- Джинни, – невозмутимо ответила девушка, обернувшись.

\- Я знаю, что тебя зовут Гибун.

\- Значит, ты умнее, чем я думала.

Даже в темноте она видела, какие у него были безумно огромные глаза. Какими несуразными были его разные ноздри. И если бы она пригляделась, то смогла бы увидеть контур его контактных линз. Осознание этого заставляло её сердце таять, и Гибун ненавидела себя за это.

Она ненавидела, что Джонхён был опрятно одет, приятно пах, выглядел одновременно дурным, но всё равно таким сексуальным, освещённый светом уличных огней. Она ненавидела, как отчётливо выступали мускулы у него на руках. Как подгибались её колени, а кожу покалывало от мурашек.

Она испытывала сейчас всевозможные клише из всех женских романов разом и не-на-ви-де-ла это.

Опустив глаза, она задумалась, какими на вкус были его губы.

\- Куда ты идёшь?

\- Что ж, Джонхён- _оппа_ , я опаздываю на свидание с Джинки-оппой. Он собирался научить меня чудесным свойствам волн, интерференции и когерентности. А после мы собирались ещё немного покрутить кубик рубика, – криво улыбнулась Гибун.

Джонхён не удержался и рассмеялся. 

\- Поверить не могу, что ты серьёзно решила, будто я изучал квантовую физику тогда, в библиотеке. 

\- Вообще-то, я знаю, что ты учишься на факультете музыки. Просто обычно люди не пускают слюни, уткнувшись в чужие книжки.

\- Оу, так ты следишь за мной?

Пф, да это мягко сказано – Гибун обклеила всю свою спальню фотографиями Джонхёна. Она даже умудрилась повесить одну у Минхо дома – тот тут же пририсовал Джонхёну усы.

_Заметка на будущее: избавиться от всех этих фотографий, если Джонхён когда-нибудь придёт к ней домой._

\- Нет, – соврала Гибун. – Просто я очень внимательная. А теперь, извини, но мне нужно вернуть Минхо его носки.

Игнорируя бешено стучащее сердце, Гибун развернулась и была уже готова снова застучать каблуками по асфальту.

\- Сходи со мной на свидание.

\- Минхо говорит, что ты запал на Джинки-оппу, – рассмеялась она, вновь оборачиваясь. – Кто знает, может, он даст и тебе повертеть свой кубик рубика, если ты будешь хорошим мальчиком.

\- Ты не думаешь, что, будь я геем, у меня были более высокие запросы? Я бы тогда уж запал на Джун-хёна, в конце концов. Да и Минхо далеко не ходячее пособие типичного гея.

Гибун вновь рассмеялась.

\- Поверь мне, я знаю. Да он просто посмешище! Ненавидит ходить по магазинам и прочие девчачьи штучки!

Джонхён засмеялся, а потом улыбнулся. Той самой улыбкой, с которой он улыбался на всех тех фотографиях, что висели у Гибун в комнате.

\- У тебя ресничка упала, – тихо сказал он, указывая на её щёку.

В следующее мгновение он наклонился и быстро чмокнул её в губы, прежде чем сбежать. Гибун была слишком потрясена, чтобы хоть как-то отреагировать на это – она до сих пор ощущала тепло его рта и вкус поцелуя на своих губах.

\- Ах ты! – воскликнула она, как только пришла в себя. – Ким Джонхён!

\- Я возьму номер твоего мобильного у Джинки и отпишусь сегодня ночером, – крикнул в ответ тот, смеясь.

Надувшись, Гибун топнула ножкой. Когда Джонхён скрылся из виду, она достала свой телефон и тут же набрала Минхо. В динамике раздалась непередаваемая какофония звуков, стоило тому взять трубку.

\- Что бы у тебя там ни случилось, говори быстро, – рявкнул Минхо. – Интер Милан активно надирает задницу Челси. У тех осталось лишь пять минут, чтобы сравнять счёт. Ещё этот рефери, ублюдок, даже не скрывает, кому он отдаёт предпочтение. Придушу суку, если Интер Милан в итоге выиграет.

Честно? Гибун было глубоко наплевать. 

\- Джонхён-оппа позвал меня на свидание! – воскликнула она, прыгая на месте от радости.

\- О, круто, – отозвался Минхо даже с интересом. – Я действительно за тебя ра- Разуй глаза, ушлёпок, это был фол! Продажный ублюдок, ты, блять, слепой? Да чтоб твоя жопа в аду горела!

На другом конце линии было отчётливо слышно, как Минхо принялся кидать первые попавшиеся под руку предметы, и крики его матери, пытавшейся успокоить буйного сына. Гибун спокойно выжидала, разглядывая свои ногти и решая забежать сделать маникюр.

Когда Минхо, наконец, успокоился, девушка продолжила:

\- Ты же знаешь, что это значит?

\- Нет, и что же?

\- Забег по магазинам!

_Гудок._

Закатив глаза, Гибун набрала на этот раз Тэмина.

\- Тэмини, – пропела она в трубку. – Завтра мы идём по магазинам. Встретимся у Минхо в восемь утра, это крайний срок.

\- Даже думать об этом не смей, Ким Гибун, – услышала она рявканье Минхо с другого конца линии. – Я отключу дверной звонок, свой телефон, телефон Тэмина, моей матери и выдерну шнуры у домашнего тоже.

\- И я люблю тебя, Минхо! Увидимся завтра! – сказала Гибун и повесила трубку.

Как хорошо, что он не знал, что его мама сама лично дала Гибун запасные ключи от их входных дверей.

Но, как говорится, блажен неверующий.

**Author's Note:**

> Спасибо моей любимой дарлинг Гвен за помощь с терминами и участие в процессе. Спасибо замечательной Анике за её труды, чтобы конечный результат вышел конфеткой. Посвящается моей любимой бфф ♥
> 
> ау-фест 2014, KNN


End file.
